


Silent Hill Headcanons and Oneshots

by SaveTheBestForLast



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Alex Shepherd - Freeform, Alex Shepherd/You - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Game: Silent Hill, Harry Mason - Freeform, Harry Mason/You - Freeform, Heather Mason - Freeform, Heather Mason/You - Freeform, Henry Townshend/You, Horror, James Sunderland/You - Freeform, M/M, Murphy Pendleton - Freeform, Murphy Pendleton/You - Freeform, Safe For Work, Silent Hill - Freeform, Travis Grady - Freeform, Travis Grady/You - Freeform, angsty, headcannons, james Sunderland - Freeform, sfw, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveTheBestForLast/pseuds/SaveTheBestForLast
Summary: EXPECT SLOW UPDATES
Kudos: 3





	1. Harry Mason - 📝(HC's)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can also find this on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/262153171-silent-hill-headcannons  
> Also on my Tumblr: https://save-the-best-for-last.tumblr.com
> 
> (Expect slow updates)

🧡 Soft boy 🥺

🧡 Very protective of you

🧡 Seems to be the type of person who enjoys Fall weather

🧡 In the earliest parts of your relationship with him, he was quite shy. But with your outgoing and sweet personality, he eventually came out of his shell and became open to you. Whatever bothered him, he knew where he could turn to.

🧡 Prefers to handmake rather than buying. Handmaking things for you is really special to him, but he's not always the best at it.

🧡 One time, he tried to bake a cake for your birthday and accidently burnt it and the poor cake was slanted too. He was disappointed on how it turned out, but you appreciated the effort that he put in to making it special for you.

🧡 He isn't the best at cooking, but you still love him nonetheless.

🧡 Even though his writing career isn't much of a success, he still has a passion for writing.

🧡 Definitely enjoys writing suspense, thriller, and mystery.

🧡 When it comes to you having restless nights, Harry will read to you. Cuddling with him and having him read to you will put you to sleep.

🧡 After the events of Silent Hill, he feared that the Order was still out there.

🧡 His paranoia caused him to become overprotective of you and Heather.

🧡 Night time is when he's most vulnerable. He tries to stay up all night to avoid the reoccurring nightmares. He also fears that the cult will eventually find out where he lives.

🧡 With everything happening to him, it took a toll on his mental health. It ached you seeing him like this.

🧡 You convinced him to get at least a few hours of sleep. Holding him and running your fingers through his hair is a great technique to calm him.


	2. Insomnia - Harry

Harry stared at the illuminated computer screen, unsure how to finish the chapter.

Whenever it came to having bad days, Harry had always found peace when it came to writing. It was a healthy coping mechanism for him to turn to. However, when it came to writing his own works, it was different.

Lately, he's been struggling to obtain new ideas for his upcoming book. It's been nearly 10 minutes since he's touched the keyboard.

Two soft knocks had pulled him from his frustrated work. Harry glanced over at the clock on his wall, reading after 10:00 at night.

"Harry. I brought you some tea." You opened the door to his small office.

And there he was. Bags under his eyes from the restless nights he had from the past week and his brown hair had became a mess. You could tell he hasn't taken any care of himself at all.

You saw how much he had changed after returning from Silent Hill; with a new child and a cult that's after him. It had significantly put a strain on him.

Poor thing.

You set the mug of hot tea in front of him. "I haven't seen you since this afternoon, so I just wanted to come check up on how things have been."

Harry leans back in his chair, attempting to wipe the tiredness from his face. "Not good." He sighs, removing his reading glasses. "I haven't been able to finish chapter 6 for the past hour." He sits back up to take a sip from the tea. The taste of honey lavender soothed him.

"How about you come on to bed? You've been in here for hours." You suggest.

"I wish I could, but I've got to get this done. At least another hour?"

"Nope. No can do." You shook your head. "And besides, you haven't been yourself."

"I'm really sorry that I haven't been giving you much attention lately." His tired eyes glances over to where you hand rested on his shoulder. "I've been such a nervous wreck. I'm really scared that the cult is out there looking for me." His voice slightly trembled.

You frowned watching your lover wiping the oncoming tears with the sleeve of his sweater. "I've just been so paranoid."

"Harry..." With one hand, you gently lifted the side of his face to look up at you. It broke your heart seeing him in such a bad state.

"There's no need to worry. The cult is far form where we are. They can't get us. We're safe." You gave him a reassured smile. "Promise me that you'll be in bed in 15 minutes?"

More tears rolled down his faded stubble beard. "I promise." He croaked.

"Come here." You outstretched your arms to welcome him in your embrace. Harry immediately takes up your offer, taking no time to wrap his arms around you and bursting into tears.

Nothing but choked sobs came out of him. He held on to you as if it was the last time you'll see him. You could feel the warm tears on the crook of your neck.

Not knowing what words you could muster up to calm him, you continued to hold him for awhile, running a hand up and down his back to relax his trembling figure.

"You know none of this is your fault, right? You didn't know what was gonna happen."

He slightly nodded in response. "I know. It's just that...I don't want them to take you away from me. You're all that I have left." He softly whimpered.

You pulled away from the tight embrace to caress his face. "I promise you, that nothing will happen to me." You wiped the remaining stained tears from his face with your sleeve. "I love you Harry and no matter what happens, I'll still always be here with you." You tilt his head downward to plant a kiss on his forehead. "Now go get ready for bed." You flashed a soft smile.

Returning a teary smile, he nodded.


	3. When You're Stressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm only knowledgeable of the protagonists from 1-4. I'm really sorry if anyone wanted to see Alex, Travis, and Murphy.

\- Harry Mason -

💚 Sometimes taking a walk outside really helps. If there's somewhere specific you want to walk such as the park or the beach. He'll take you. He really enjoys long walks. It often clears his mind.

💚 Want cuddles? Say no more. He's the literal definition of a teddy bear.

💚 Laying on his chest and listening to his heart, softly beating as his arms are securely wrapped around you will put you to sleep 😌. It's ten times more relaxing if he's running a hand through your hair or scratching your back. 

💚 Speaking of hair, he knows a thing or two about braiding. (He has a daughter after all) When he's braiding your hair, he's very gentle and caring. If you want a French braid, he can do one.

💚 He will cook for you. He's not a good cook, but can cook the simplest things that doesn't require a lot of time and effort, such as mac and cheese or spaghetti. 

💚 If you want to go out, he'll take you to whatever place you want to go to.

💚 One of your favorite places to go to is the pet store.

💚 You may end up bringing home a cat.

💚 Need to vent? He's always there to listen to you. Likes to be the type of person that anyone could turn to and trust. 

💚 Will read to you. He feels appreciated having to share some of his works with you. 

\- James Sunderland -

💜 When it comes to comforting people who are stressed, it can be a bit difficult for him to do, but he does his best.

💜 If you ever want to talk about something, he's there. Whenever you feel like you're ready to open up, there's no rush.

💜 Encourages you to go on walks with him. Parks and piers are his favorite places to go if he feels troubled.

💜 Buys you small things as a way to cheer you up.

💜 Has a thing for collecting small things. He'll find the prettiest seashell and give it to you.

💜 He may be a bit timid when it comes to cuddling, but he loves giving hugs. He's a good hugger.

💜 Finds movies and TV shows to be the best thing to reduce stress. You get to pick what you want to watch.

💜 Most nights, he does have trouble falling asleep, so he doesn't mind pulling an all nighter with you. 

\- Heather Mason -

🧡 If you're ever in a bad mood, Heather is always there to cheer you up. 

🧡 Will take you to best places she knows and will spend hours there.

🧡 Just like her father, she's a great listener when it comes to someone venting, but may have a few words. 

🧡 "Your bf/gf cheated on you? What an asshole! You're way better than them."

🧡 May not be one of the best people to seek solutions from, but otherwise, she's great support.

🧡 Like James, she find movies and shows as a stress reducer. She's more into the horror and thriller genre. If you want a good scare, she knows a few good films.

🧡 Likes to do makeup from time to time. Doesn't mind putting some on you. If you want to feel pretty and confident, she's got you.

🧡 Loves making gifts for you. Expect candy bracelets and necklaces from her.

\- Henry Townshend -

💙 He'll ask you if it's something he did. If it's either a yes or no, he'll want to know if there's anything he can do to make you feel better.

💙 Has quite a few photo albums and scrapbooks that he'll share with you. He'll share his favorite ones (almost every one), but his favorite ones are the ones of you.

💙 Loves to take you to antique stores. They're one of his favorite places to go if he's ever feeling negative.

💙 Need anything from the store? He'll get it for you right away.

💙 Will buy you tons of candy and snacks. Even if you didn't ask for anything, he'll still surprise you with your favorites.

💙 Hugs and cuddles? Of course! He's a huge fan of cuddling 🥺

💙 If you want to be left alone, that's totally fine. He'll check up on you often to see if you're feeling any better.

💙 If you want to go somewhere, he'll let you decide where you want to go. Movies, dinner date, or just getting ice cream.


End file.
